fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
Is a Splatoon Anime episode. It is the first episode of Season 2 and the first original episode. First Half * Narrator: Previously on Splatoon... Evan managed to save Inkopolis from the terror of DJ Octavia. With the help of Agents 1 and 2, AKA the Squid Sisters, he managed to get the Zapfish back and Inkopolis was saved. scene shows Inkopolis only a week later. The Zapfish is atop the Inkopolis news tower * Narrator: Only a week has passed since Evan managed to save Inkopolis from the DJ Octavia and just in time for the Turf War leagues of Inkopolis. He managed to register the day before... but... * Evan: Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna be late! * Narrator: He better not be late... [Opening] * Evan: Finally... I'm not actually late. *Looks up at the registration building before looking back at floor* But this is just so... intimidating. *Begins to walk into registration building* Shows inside of registration building. Inklings all preparing for tryouts are scattered all over the place 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz-OOweIo-Q&index=7&list=PLejKPZOKdVTvyukEjZXyj7K7y1Xm-cqmL * Evan: *Sigh*, A lot more competition than I anticipated. Hopefully I'm good enough for this. *Smiles* The kids back home won't even know it's me. They'll be jealous when they see me on TV. * Leo: Darn it, darn it, darn it. Where did she go! *Frantically looking around* She's supposed to show up for autographs around this time! GAH! *accidentally rams into Evan* * Evan/Leo: AH! *Both fall to ground* * Leo: Oh, sorry there. * Evan: Ow... my... face... * Leo: Dude, your face is fine. Have you seen Iris? * Evam: *Getting to his feet while rubbing his head* Who? * Leo: Uh... You know. Professional Turf War player? Iris? * Evan: Oh... Uh... no actually. * Leo: Then you should probably leave. * Evan: Huh? Why? *Giving concerned look* * Leo: You probably won't even make it past level honestly. You're just wasting your valuable time. * Evan: Oh really now? I'd like to see you fight me! * Karma: Hey! Hey! You shouldn't fight while we're in the hall. Also, don't hurt Xeo! * Leo: Yeah! The girls got a point. I'm also in the pro leagues so hurting me would hurt our city as well *Smug smile* * Evan: Xeo? Uh... Oh, I think I know you. A lot of the girls at school obsess over you. Like her *Points at Karma* * Karma: W got=Ihat do you mean obsess?! We're friends! *Gets close to Leo/Xeo. * Leo: *Blushes* Uh... Heh... I gotta go find my sis... *Runs off* * Karma: Xeo-Senpai! Please come back! * Evan: Well... I can't wait to get to the major leagues. That guy's gonna under my foot *Glares in the direction of Leo* Outside of the registration center with many different Inklings who use Splatshots [Theme:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbK8GHZ1ph8&list=PLejKPZOKdVTvyukEjZXyj7K7y1Xm-cqmL&index=26] * Judge: Alright, so in a sense. The way you reach the level of major leagues is we have many different matches to decide who will join. First off though, we're going to have you do one on one matches... all of the competitors, including Evan with an NES Zapper and Karma with a double splattershot * Judge: *Points to Evan and Karma* You two. Boy with Zapper and girl with double shots... you be the examples. * Evan: (Her? That's the girl from earlier... right?) * Karma: Oh yeah, you're the guy who called me obsessive! * Evan: I didn't exactly say that. * Judge: Don't argue yet! Move over to the area over where the battle shall take place! arena with a few things to block attacks * Evan: *Looking around* This place... isn't much... * Judge: Yeah, one on one fights don't need big arenas. Anyhow, BEGIN! pans. Evan and Karma stand far off from each other before ducking behind some cover [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f00XP9A4C-E&list=PLejKPZOKdVTvyukEjZXyj7K7y1Xm-cqmL&index=5] * Evan: (Alright, it's time I prove my worth) * Karma: *Jumps up and begins spraying ink across the ground* * Evan: *Notices this* Huh? * Karma: *Turns into Squid and jumps into it, traveling to Evans location* * Evan: *Looks from cover to notice she isn't there anymore* Crap! * Karma: *Jumps out of Ink* Surprise! *Notices that Evan abandoned ship* Huh? * Evan: *Pops up out of nowhere* Did you expect me to fall for that? *Begins shooting ink* * Karma: *Drops into her color ink* 2nd Half of the Draft building. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUboafFkEQc&list=PL0zAfrDkesqwqeOte86nRO336x_xjKuPw&index=7 Theme * Karma: Hey! You! * Evan: (Oh god. Not her again) *Turns the other way and starts whistling* * Karma: You're a lot better than you lead. I'm surprised everyone underestimated you. * Evan: (Oh god, it speaks like a normal girl! Don't act shy! DON'T ACT SHY!) ... Uh... well I can say that same about you *Scratching head* * Karma: Huh? Oh really now. I'm surprised you'd underestimate me because I show this city what I can do all the time. *Smiling* * Evan: I just moved here so... * Karma: Oh. So you're a newbie huh. Well, that explains that totally last decade outfit *Pointing at Evans outfit* * Evan: *Looks down at outfit* Well... on the bright side, it was free. * Karma: *Laughs* Well, what's your name anyways? * Evan: ... Why do you need to know? * Karma: Why not? The sooner you comply, maybe we can be friends... or closer... * Evan: *Blushes* Uh... I would rather not be outside of the friendzone, thank you very much. * Karma: What, do you have a phobia of girls... because that would be stupid. * Evan: ... * Karma: And stupid people like us stick together. *Elbows Evan gently* * Leo: *Walking by* (Oh god, it's her again. Act natural! ACT NATURAL!) * Karma: Oh hey! Xeo-Senpai! * Leo: Oh hey look! It's my sister over there! GOTTA GO! * Karma: *As Xeo runs off* What do you know, Iris is actually over there. * Evan: Seriously, that's another time I've heard that name. What's the deal with this "Iris" person? * Karma: Toughest kid in the league. I don't think she's been beaten even once. * Evan: Maybe people aren't trying hard enough? * Karma: In your dreams. I'm pretty sure not even Xeo could beat her. * Evan: Also, about that boy? Wasn't his name Leo? * Karma: Xeo is his pro name. Better that way. *Grins* * Evan: Well... I guess I better be on my way now... *Walking off* * Karma: *Catching up to Evan* Hey! Wait up. * Evan: Huh? The heck? What do you want from me? * Karma: You're literally the only person who's taken me seriously all day, and you seem interesting. * Evan: Well... I guess you're right, but your kind of creeping me out. * Karma: Oh... right, sor-, * Evan: Oh! But you can... come along with me if you want. I was just going to get some food and head home. * Karma: Oh! I know a perfect place! *Runs forward* * Evan: ... (What have I gotten myself into already...) Category:Transcript Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Splatoon Anime Category:Splatoon Anime Episodes Category:Episodes